


Alternia School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

by ThatOnePersonOverThere



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Homestuck
Genre: Potterstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1919211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOnePersonOverThere/pseuds/ThatOnePersonOverThere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>homestuck characters in a harry potter au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternia School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

**Author's Note:**

> i havnt posted in AGES. i will probably continue my other works soon

Two boys sat in one of the multiple carriages on the trian to Alternia School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. These two boys are Dave Strider and John Egbert. It had been 5 years since the two had been accepted into the school.  
Dave sat across from John, who was also his best bro, and stared out of the window, his elbow resting on the ledge as he watched the world outside of the train move. although, he wasnt stupid, he knew it was the train moving, but it was cool to think that way.  
Back to the two boys. Both John and Dave are in their 5th year and are in the Gryffindor house. They both play quidditch too, Dave is seeker, while John is keeper.  
"Hey. Dave. Are you in Daveland in there? spacing out again?" John asked in an attempt to get Daves attention. Dave sat up and looked over at him "hm? oh. fuck. no im still here, just tired" he shrugs.  
Meanwhile, a young girl walks past the carriage, squeezing past a couple of people who stood in the walkway between them. with a small and quiet "whoops..excuse me.." she gets past, finally finding a carriage that isnt full. she slides open the door and takes a seat. this young girl is Jade Harley, another 5th year. She is in the Hufflepuff house, and is their seeker. She also happens to be Johns sister. She smiles at herself and stares out of the window. John had spotted his sister walk past, so, after a moment he jumps out of his seat and gets her to join him and Dave.  
"Dave! this is my sister, Jade" John said, sitting her down next to him.  
Dave nods "sup" Jade smiles and giggles, holding out a box of Bertie Botts every flavoured beans "Hi!" she says, offering both John and Dave a sweet.


End file.
